bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna Sheppard (FC)
| birthday = | age = 16. | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Michael Davis (situational) | base of operations = | relatives =Garrett (half-brother) David (brother) | education = | signature skill = | quincy vollstandig = | debut = A Giving Soul }} Jenna Sheppard is a who lives in , , who is also the half-sister of former Xstence-member Garrett and The Coven-member David. Unlike her siblings Jenna is hesitant to jump into spiritual matters, wishing simply to be left alone, but ended up being embroiled in the schemes of Kenji Hiroshi, who "drafted" her to help with his own problems. As such Jenna is a situational ally to Michael Davis, who is the new , and an unwilling ally to the policewoman Maria Hill in dealing with spiritual threats, though she serves as a spy for Kenji against the latter. Appearance Jenna sports wavy black-coloured hair and aqua blue eyes who, despite her young age, sports an hourglass figure according to Kenji.The Departing Soul She tends to wear a red-coloured long-sleeved shirt, a black skirt, black leggings and a pair of brown flats.The Fledgling Soul: Qs and Ps Personality Unlike Garrett, who embraces his powers without worry of Shinigami like Kenji and Mikado discovering him, Jenna is far more careful.Towards the Future: Finalisation When she sensed the awakening of Michael Davis's spiritual abilities she initially refused to be drawn into the conflict, opting instead to ignore the situation.A Giving Soul#The Observing Soul Despite her hesitance she will spring into action when someone's life is on the line, such as was the case when she defended Maria from a Hollow.The Watchful Soul Kenji was likewise capable of subtlety directing her to help Michael Davis and explain spiritual matters to him when Kenji himself was absent despite her own hesitance to get involved. Jenna ended up becoming one of Michael's allies, often in a supporting role.The Fledgling Soul: Answers? Or Questions? Even under stress Jenna appears to retain a humorous outlook to situations.The Fledgling Soul: Coven's Orders Jenna shares her older brother's catchphrase, specifically mentioning that something is "eventful"."This is eventful," she huffed, suddenly remembering her elder brother -- excerpt from A Giving Soul, spoken by Jenna. "That was eventful." Garrett opined -- excerpt from Towards the Future: Finalisation, spoken by Garrett. Unlike Garrett, who distanced himself from his family with the exception of his sister, Jenna maintained at least some contact with her wider family and was the one who kept Garrett in the loop.Blank period: Moving Forward She lives along with her brother David in a house owned by Lloyd but the two siblings share a somewhat strained relationship, with David notably taking delight in annoying Jenna at every opportunity or ordering her around.The Fledgling Soul: The Morning After She has a much better relationship with Garrett and often calls him for advice. History The Sheppard family appears to be quite dysfunctional. The family originally lived in Northern Ireland. Jenna and David lived with relatives in America, whilst Garrett lived with relatives in Japan before quickly getting a place of his own. The siblings weren't close with their parents; Garrett hadn't even heard his mother had been ill prior to her death, and responded with indifference when Jenna informed him. The only reason he returned for the funeral was to support Jenna. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach: The Coven War. Blank period *Blank period: Moving Forward Act I *A Giving Soul *The Watchful Soul *The Departing Soul *The Fledgling Soul Equipment *'Bracelet:' Jenna wears a white-and-blue-coloured bracelet on her left wrist, which has the Quincy Zeichen inscribed. It also appears to function in the same manner as a in that repels reishi away from the user, which makes it more difficult for Jenna to summon her .Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 1 Powers and Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy Jenna has an acute perception of .Bleach manga; Chapter 258, page 9 She sensed the awakening of Michael's Shinigami powers and immediately understood what had occurred, which was something a fellow spiritually aware Human failed to notice. She initially sensed Hotaru Hiroshi's presence, but when he put in more effort to hide himself she was unable to ascertain his presence despite him having passed within a few foot of her. : Michael noted "Woah, she ain't no normal Human" when he first met Jenna, indicating higher-than-average reiatsu. : Like any Quincy Jenna absorbs ambient reishi from the atmosphere to form her ,Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 and has an easier time achieving this when in reishi-rich locales such as the or .Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 She has undergone the week-long training required to use a effectively,Bleach manga; Chapter 124, page 15 and can summon her bow with casual ease. *' :' Blut is an advanced Quincy technique which allows the Quincy employing it to demonstrate superhuman attacking or defensive strength. The one downside of the technique is that both forms use different reishi systems, and thus cannot be used simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 8-9 As a Quincy of mixed heritage Jenna does not have innate access to this advanced technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, page 4 :*' :' the defensive variation of Blut. Blut Vene is only visible when the afflicted area, such as an arm, is struck.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 15 :*' :' the offensive variation of Blut. According to Quincy lore this is the sole technique capable of causing significant damage to a -wielding .Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 14 *' :' Jenna has demonstrated advanced skill in Hirenkyaku. She quickly ducked beneath a Hollow's muscled arm, retreated, and dispatched it effortlessly from range. *' :' Jenna is trained in the use of Gintō. She frequently employs as a finishing move to dispatch stronger and larger Hollow, and has shown ingenuity when using Gintō in order to achieve effects outside their usual function. :*' :' Wolke produces a large blast of reiryoku. Jenna prefers Wolke as a finishing move, which has been shown to be strong enough to dispatch Hollow her standard Heilig Pfeil are incapable of destroying. :*' :' Gritz produces a pentagonal Quincy cross. Although useful as a defensive technique Jenna has used it to temporarily trap a foe inside its confines. *'Kirchenlied' (聖唱, Holy Chant) -- a series of spells handed down from one generation to the next from ancient times.Kirchenlied Fanon Canon Jenna has demonstrated enough skill to use these spells silently and instantly. :*'Sankt Licht' (聖光, Saint Light) -- not yet revealed. :*'Sankt Zwinger' (聖域礼賛, Saint Ward) -- not yet revealed. :*'Heiliger Seufzer' (聖嘆, Saintly Sigh) -- a healing spell. Jenna proved herself capable of rapidly healing Michael's injuries during battle, but was left noticeably winded afterwards. :*'Exequies' (葬式, Funeral) -- a quick-acting spell originally used by Jenna to allow Michael Davis to access his by forcibly ejecting his Soul, though she is often left to look after his physical body afterwards. Archery Expertise: As a Quincy Jenna predominately fights at range through use of her Spirit Weapon. She possesses enough aim to easily hit her intended mark. Enhanced Strength: After removing Michael's Soul form from his physical body, Jenna was fit to carry Michael's vacated physical body. Stamina and Athleticism: Similar to a Fullbringer, who needs heightened stamina to use their abilities effectively,Bleach manga; Chapter 452, page 6 a Quincy typically undergoes specialised training referred to as "Seiren" to develop their own powers, and Jenna was no exception.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, page 7 In addition she is a gymnast at her high-school and often spends her free-time jogging. She was fit to easily duck beneath the punch of a muscled Hollow. Like ordinary Humans however she is prone to exhaustion nonetheless. After rapidly healing Michael her performance was impacted to the point she could not aim effectively even at a close and stationary target. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen: Jenna is capable of summoning a standard Quincy bow through manipulation of the surrounding .Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 260 She demonstrated the ability to summon her bow with an arrow already knocked for quick-firing, and was fit to dismiss it just as swiftly. *'Heilig Pfeil:' The standard means of offence for most Quincy. Jenna demonstrated the ability to summon her Spirit Weapon with a Heilig Pfeil already knocked. Whilst they appear to lack pure destructive power -- Jenna prefers Gintō as a finishing manoeuvre -- her Heilig Pfeil possess enough force to knock even large Hollow over and leave them momentarily stunned. Hotaru, having resolved to allow Jenna to live and thus having dropped his guard, admitted that the arrow Jenna narrowly missed shooting at him would have pierced his skull had it connected. Alternate world counterpart :Main article -- Jenna Sheppard. Author's notes Behind the scenes *Jenna character was imported over from the author's primary work because her brother, Garrett, had already been introduced into the story. As is the case with her main counterpart's family, the Sheppard family appears to be quite dysfunctional; Garrett essentially ran away from his home to live with relatives in Japan, whilst Jenna lived with relatives in America. Her second brother, David, served as an antagonist. Trivia References & notes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy